


The way I love you

by lalunaoscura



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and boom, cute dorks talking and opening their hearts!, it started as a joke and then something to clean my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/pseuds/lalunaoscura
Summary: She dried her tears and continued looking into his eyes. Then, she said the phrase that made Chat's world turn upside down.“It’s scary how much I love you.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 22
Kudos: 240





	The way I love you

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!!
> 
> Guess who should be working on Christmas fics and is working in something totally random??? HAHAHAHAHA end me.  
> pls.
> 
> Hope you guys like it! It was... something. ;)
> 
> Thank you so much, Chelsea (gryffindorcls.tumblr.com), for editing this mess for me! <3

_**“There's nothing you could do or say** _

_**I can’t escape the way I love you”** _

* * *

  
  


Chat landed where they had agreed to meet for patrol. Ladybug was already there, sitting and looking at the moon.

“Hey,” Chat said, approaching the heroine and plopping down next to her.

“Hey.” A forced smile tugged at her lips. “You sound happy today, Chaton. Did something happen?”

“I had a good day, but…what happened to you?” he asked, leaning over and lifting her face with his forefinger.

Her eyes widened in surprise, and then they filled with tears as she gave him a sad smile.

“I can’t hide anything from you, can I?” she said, choking back a sob.

“I’m your best friend, right? I know you better than anyone else does, Ladybug.” He wiped the tears away from her cheek. “Now tell me...who dared to make you sad?”

She sighed, placing her hand on his wrist.

“I had an epiphany today...a big one,” she said, hugging her legs and resting her chin on her knees. She looked so lost in her own world that Chat felt something hurt in his own heart. “And it made me think a little about the decisions I've been making lately.”

“Like?”

“I told you I decided to stop loving the boy I used to have feelings for, didn’t I?”

Chat nodded, feelings shuffling around deep in his stomach. Months had passed since Ladybug had said she was going to let her crush on the “other boy” die, but he still didn’t know how he felt about it. He wasn't sure if he should get his hopes up again, or if he should continue to just be her partner.

“And I was doing great,” she said, tilting her head to the side. 

Her voice sounded so sad, and she looked so fragile.

“And I fell in love with someone else.” She looked down at her feet.

“Oh.” Chat felt his chest tighten, and suddenly he was breathless. 

His vision darkened for a few seconds. Why did her words bother him so much? He had decided to let go of his love for her.

They were friends, and they would always be in each other's lives. While they hadn't become lovers as he'd hoped they would, Chat learned to find contentment in his role as her partner and her best friend. Ladybug was a part of his life, and he wanted her around...no matter what form their relationship took.

He’d rather have her as a friend than not have her in his life at all.

But a small part of him burned with anger. Another person? She had fallen in love with  _ another person _ ? And not  _ him _ ? She never fell for him. It was always for other people. What did they have that Chat didn’t? Why were they able to make her heart beat faster? How did she fall in love with them and not Chat...again?

“Do you know what made me fall in love with the boy number one?” She gazed at the moon. “It was his kindness, and how he puts the needs of others above his own. When I decided to let go of what I felt for him, I could see that the boy number two...you know, the one that I now have a crush on...well, he has the same qualities, and they're even more intense than boy number one's.”

Chat looked down and noticed how his hands shook with emotions that he couldn’t even name.

“And this boy number two…does he feel the same?”

“He had a crush on me, but I think I took too long.”

“Why do you say that?” he looked at her, surprised.

“He called me by pet-names. He was always flirting with me and telling me jokes. Gradually, as I forgot about boy number one, I began to remember those moments I had with boy number two. I grew increasingly nervous around him, and I started smiling out of nowhere when I thought about him. I began to wonder how nice it would be if he called me those nicknames again and what it would feel like if he kissed me.” She looked away, flushed. “But it’s too late. He doesn’t feel the same way about me anymore.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I can feel it.” She hugged herself tighter. “I took too long.”

“You’ll never know if you don’t tell him.”

“Do you think I should tell him?” Her gaze flicked in his direction, once again looking scared and lost.

“I guess so. You never told boy number one how you felt, but I think boy number two deserves to know.”

“I see.”

“And the sooner you say something to him, the better. Maybe just as you decided to forget boy number one, he decided to forget you because he thought you would never feel the same way.” He looked down at his crossed feet, swinging them over the edge of the building. “You’ll never know if you don’t tell him.”

“True. Thank you, Chat. I think I will follow your advice...actually, I think I’ll do it right now.”

“Now?” He looked up at her. “But, but—”

“Chat Noir,” she turned to the side, positioning herself in front of him. “I need to tell you something, and I don't want you to interrupt me after I start.”

He turned, mimicking her pose.

“I’m listening.”

She took a deep breath. Chat could see her nervousness in the small movements she made with her body: the way she fiddled with her pigtails, the raggedness of her breath, and her inability to look at him.

" _ Could this mean… _ ," he thought as excitement started to bubble in his gut, " _...no _ !"

He shook the idea out of his head. He shouldn’t get his hopes up. Maybe she was just trying to practice her confession for boy number two on him...yeah, that had to be it!

“It’s scary how much I’m in love with you,” she said finally, lifting her face to look at him. “It’s scary how special you make me feel. It’s scary how much my heart skips a beat when I see you. It’s scary how just hearing your voice, your laugh, or your smile makes my day better. It’s scary how amazing I feel when you compliment me and call me 'my lady'.” She choked on tears, and Chat tried to help her; however, his hands were not obeying him because he was shaking, too. “It’s scary to want to be by your side all the time. It’s scary to wonder if you’re alright, if you’ve eaten, or if you’re taking care of yourself.”

She dried her tears and continued looking into his eyes. Then, she said the phrase that made Chat's world turn upside down.

“It’s scary how much I love you. And it’s scary that there's a possibility that you’ll never show up to patrol again, and I can’t handle it because I love you so much and—”

The city noises died along with Chat Noir’s ability to think as he stared at Ladybug, her eyes shining with tears. She bit her lower lip the same way she always did whenever she was insecure about something. He could see the fear shining in her eyes in the way she looked at him. They practically begged him to say something.

“Why is it scary?” he said with what was left of his voice.

“Because I don’t think you feel the same way.”

He gasped, laughing at the irony of the situation.

“My lady, if there’s something I’m sure about in this world, it’s how much I love you.”

She gasped and Chat tried to smile. He was relieved to see that she was smiling, even though tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

“I’m completely crazy about you. I love you so much, my lady.”

Upon saying that, he held her face in his hands and leaned in slowly, giving her more than enough time to move away. When she didn’t, he smiled before kissing her.

He felt her smile beneath his lips.

The kiss was light...a test to see if they wanted to keep going. When Ladybug returned the gesture with gusto, he immediately intensified the kiss, cupping her cheek and caressing it with his thumb as he tasted the mouth he'd wanted to taste since he'd first laid eyes on her.

He broke the kiss when he ran out of air in his lungs, but he kept his forehead against hers. They tried to control their breathing as they exchanged pecks, simply enjoying their proximity.

“Is this really happening?” he laughed eagerly as she rolled her eyes, giving him one more kiss. “Wow.”

“Yes, Chaton. It’s happening.”

“Thank God.”

She giggled as he attempted to kiss her again, but a noise from her yo-yo made him lower his head.

“What’s that?” he asked as she picked up the yo-yo and grunted.

“It’s an alarm I set. I have to go home before dinner. My parents have some family members coming over, and I need to be there,” she sighed, “I don’t want to leave you yet.”

“And I don’t want you to go either,” he said, kissing her forehead, “but I  _ really  _ don’t want you to get grounded and not show up for our patrol tomorrow...because I’m going to bring you flowers, and it would be sad if I couldn’t give them to you.”

“You don’t need to give me flowers!” She blushed, and he shook his head.

“I’m going to spoil you,” he promised, giving her one more kiss, “Now go! Otherwise, I won’t let you go.”

“I’m not against that idea.”

“My lady!” he laughed, rising to his feet and helping her up, “You need to be responsible. Go. I’ll be here tomorrow...I promise.”

“Ok. I'll see you tomorrow, Chaton,” she said, giving him one more kiss and picking up her yo-yo, “Dream about me.”

“I will,” he vowed, kissing her hand, “Now, go.”

She smiled at him once more before leaving.

“Goodnight, _Marinette_ ,” he smiled, unsheathing his baton.

Chat felt as if he were walking on clouds as he vaulted into the night. He hadn't felt like this in a long time.

Was his love for her scary? Yes, but they would find a way.

They would always find a way.

After all, it was him and Marinette against the world.


End file.
